


ORLY?

by SmileDesu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: After a fight leaves him incapable of fixing his own hair, Mink goes to the least likely person for help.





	ORLY?

Koujaku didn’t even try to hide his disdain with his next customer. The man marched into his shop, ignoring the protests of the women waiting in line. For all their disapproval, no one dared challenge the mountain of a man who presented himself before the resident hairstylist, towering over the lot of them and built like a brick wall. The metal cuffs still around his wrists and the incriminating collar only further cemented the impression the man standing before them was one to beware and whose way they should keep out of. Koujaku agreed with that notion and knew well Mink was nothing if not bad news. It changed little the fact the guy was apparently his next customer, and so he did his best to put on a smile. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with all these bystanders there.  
  
“Yes, welcome, how may I help you?” He asked without even a pinch of his usual enthusiasm as he grabbed Beni and shoved him into his pocket. Tori didn’t pay much mind to the red-bird’s taunts but one never knew when he - or his owner - would lose their patience.  
Mink replied with a glare at first, one Koujaku found easier to meet and brave, being but an inch shorter. A moment of strained silence passed before Mink closed his eyes and sighed in resignation.  
  
“I was told you weren’t as terrible at this as you looked.”  
  
“ _Orly,_ ” Koujaku replied coldly, a frown on his face. He briefly looked at Mink’s hair, gauging the situation. It did look more unkempt than usual and he could spot a couple of split ends. Hm, someone was due for a hair-cut, indeed... He glanced down at the sign of movement and found Mink holding his hands out of his pockets. Both hands were wrapped in bandages, no doubt the result of one fight or another he got into. So he couldn’t do his own hair, was that it?   
“And I suppose you were told this by a  _mutual acquaintance_  of ours?” Koujaku asked next, not quite needing a reply. He pinched the bridge of his nose, already plotting how he’d get Aoba back for this.  
"Have a seat,” the hairstylist finally said and pulled the cloth off the chair, motioning Mink to sit down. “But just so you know, if you want me to braid more feathers into your hair, I’ll have to charge extra. And no smoking in the shop.”  
  
Mink growled but resigned himself to his fate, leaving himself in Koujaku’s care.


End file.
